


Удивительное время

by IryStorm, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Стив исполняет для Тони стриптиз. Ну, или пытается.





	Удивительное время

**Author's Note:**

> Стив раздевается под вот такую версию Beyonce - Crazy in Love:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SCaWesth9U

Двадцать первый век — удивительное время, думает Стив, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянцем. Тони немного щурится в приглушённом свете, и его взгляд кажется пронзительным и жадным. Стиву же царящая в комнате полутьма ничуть не мешает рассмотреть расслабившегося в кресле Тони до мельчайших деталей: от янтарного виски в бокале — «тумблере, Стив, не обижай благородный напиток» — и художественно растрёпанных волос до наглой ухмылки и стояка в тесных брюках. Тони сидит, широко расставив ноги, ничуть не смущаясь своего состояния, напротив даже — открыто выставляясь, зная, что Стив едва может отвести глаза. В сороковые о такой откровенной демонстрации желания никто даже помыслить не мог, а если и мог, то Стив в таких кругах явно не вращался.

И уж точно он не думал, что спустя семьдесят с лишним лет будет стоять, опираясь на барную стойку, в пентхаусе Старка-младшего — сына Говарда, помилуй боже, — и готовясь исполнять...

Давай, скажи это хотя бы мысленно.

Исполнять стриптиз.

— Не жмись, Стив, что ты как неопытная старшеклассница, — дразнит Тони, ухмыляясь. — Я видел, как ты двигаешься, в тебе грации на целую балетную труппу — очень мускулистую труппу, но не суть. Только музыку включу.

Стив ожидает чего-то классического, может быть, немного пошлого, но вместо Джо Кокера из колонок, повинуясь щелчку пальцев Тони, раздаётся совсем другая мелодия. Немного странная, тягучая, очень подходящая полумраку комнаты.

Стив понятия не имеет, почему согласился. Почему вообще готов соглашаться на всё, что предлагает Тони, даже если окатывает стыдным жаром. Он мог бы сейчас уйти или отвлечь Тони — о, он знает с десяток интересных способов, — чтобы тот и думать забыл о дурацком стриптизе. Но взгляд Тони пригвождает его к месту, пробуждая что-то сладкое и тёмное внутри. Поэтому Стив не уходит — расстёгивает медленно одну за другой пуговицы на рубашке, наблюдая, как жадно Тони следит за его движениями.

Стив не любит, когда на него глазеют. Сразу после введения сыворотки восхищённые взгляды ему даже льстили, но чем чаще он ловил их на себе, тем более грязными они казались. Скользкими, неприятными. Неправильными. 

С Тони всё иначе.

Тони не глазеет — оглаживает, ласкает, присваивает себе, и это не унизительно, а сладко до дрожи в коленях. Повинуясь властному взгляду, Стив поворачивается спиной и медленно тянет рубашку с плеч. Он не знает, как это выглядит — горячо ли, смешно ли в исполнении не стройной красотки, а крепкого мужчины, — но ловит шумный выдох Тони и улыбается. 

Следующим наступает черёд обуви. Стив наклоняется, нарочно изгибаясь, выставляя напоказ обтянутую джинсовой тканью задницу. Тони всегда залипал на ней, а когда впервые дорвался... при воспоминании о горячих шероховатых ладонях Стива окатывает жаром, а шнурки внезапно начинают сопротивляться. Плюнув на них, он просто кое-как стягивает ботинки и наконец-то поворачивается к Тони лицом.

— Норматив не сдан, солдат, — хрипло говорит тот, нарочито расслабленно поигрывая бокалом. Но Стив слишком хорошо знает его реакции, его тело, чтобы понять, что Тони напряжён до предела. Как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. Как тугое, остро пахнущее желание, заполнившее всю комнату.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я поспешил, мистер Старк? — слова вылетают прежде, чем Стив успевает их обдумать. Игривое настроение передаётся ему мгновенно, и он улыбается, облизывая губы.

— Тебе так нужны приказы? — в голосе Тони слышится плохо скрываемое предвкушение, и Стива продирает дрожью. Они оба помешаны на контроле, их обоих заводят приказы и им обоим сносит крышу от добровольного подчинения. Ещё одна деталь, в которой они безумно похожи и которую не сразу, но узнали, выцарапав друг из друга за долгие сумасшедшие ночи.

Стив нетвёрдыми руками отщёлкивает пряжку на ремне, выдёргивает его из шлёвок и отбрасывает прочь. Тони заинтересованно провожает его взглядом, но тут же вскидывает руку:

— Нет, стой там.

Стив покорно останавливается. До кресла всего несколько шагов, он может преодолеть их меньше, чем за секунду. Но сегодня босс — Тони, а это значит...

— Стриптиз, Роджерс. Не увиливай.

Стив и не думал. Он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в слова песни, и мысленно соглашается с ними. Он тоже сходит с ума от любви, но, чёрт, это самое сладкое ощущение в жизни. Стив касается подушечками пальцев губ, представляя, что это руки Тони, ведёт раскрытой ладонью ниже, по шее, на секунду сжимает горло, как это сделал бы Тони, и тот выдыхает судорожно. Стиву не нужно открывать глаз, чтобы знать — Тони уже не пьёт, он отставил бокал на подлокотник и подался вперёд. Стив облизывает собственные пальцы, втягивает глубоко, до самого горла, трахает ими рот, сгорая от осознания, что этого мало, мало, что нужно больше. Медленно, чтобы попасть в такт музыке, Стив покачивает бёдрами. Это похоже на транс, нирвану, умопомрачение, он, не скрываясь, гладит себя по груди, щиплет соски, чувствительные от невыносимого возбуждения. Он откидывается на барную стойку, выгибается, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, словно там, над ним, нависает Тони, словно ещё пара дюймов — и можно будет коснуться чужой горячей кожи. Господи, он так этого хочет, что почти больно.

Но Тони продолжает сидеть в кресле, напряжённый и соблазнительный. Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше его видеть, и ведёт мокрыми от слюны пальцами по животу. Лезет в пупок, рвано выдыхает — щекотно — и проводит ладонью ниже, к кромке джинсов. Стучащая в ушах кровь заглушает музыку, Стив напрягает пресс и, втиснув ладонь за пояс, мимолётно касается члена. И едва не стонет, заметив, как Тони гладит себя тоже. 

Пальцы дрожат, когда Стив расстёгивает болты и ширинку. Чудом не зацепив бельё, стягивает джинсы и шагает вперёд. Наконец-то ближе. Тони так резко подаётся ему навстречу, что едва не падает с кресла. Стив облизывает пересохшие губы и медленно, очень медленно поворачивается вокруг своей оси, чтобы дать Тони рассмотреть всё в деталях. Простые серые боксеры не скрывают ровным счётом ничего, но ведь так и задумано.

— Восхитительно, — хрипло говорит Тони, сжимая себя между ног. — Иди ко мне.

Стив останавливается между его расставленных колен и снимает наконец мешающее бельё. Но когда Тони протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, Стив цокает языком:

— Без рук, мистер Старк. Смотреть можно, трогать нельзя. 

— Засранец, — хрипло смеётся Тони, но послушно откидывается обратно на спинку. Стив едва сдерживает разочарованный выдох — кожа буквально горит, требуя прикосновений, но шоу есть шоу, останавливаться нельзя.

Дурея от собственного бесстыдства, Стив опирается коленом на край кресла, левой рукой — о спинку, прямо над головой Тони. Они так близко сейчас, что Стив слышит чужое неровное дыхание, чувствует тепло, исходящее от его возмутительно одетого тела. Над губой Тони собираются капельки пота, и он, забывшись, слизывает их. Его зрачки расширены, он не моргает, глядя на Стива, и кажется, что между ними скоро заискрит, как в старые добрые времена.

Как всегда, вообще-то.

Стив двигает кулаком по изнывающему члену торопливо, безыскусно, закусывая губу, чтобы позорно не стонать — вид Тони, практически распластанного под ним, нисколько не сбавляет градус, напротив, лишь сильнее распаляет кровь. Тони дышит в такт с ним, быстрее и быстрее, Стив ощущает приближение оргазма и всё-таки выдыхает беспомощно:

— Тони...

И тот понимает, чувствует, как сейчас нужно, как всегда понимает и чувствует в бою. Каким-то невообразимым образом сгибаясь пополам, он обхватывает губами головку члена, и Стиву достаточно этого, чтобы кончить до белых вспышек перед глазами.

В себя Стив приходит почему-то лёжа на полу. Внутри легко и пусто, словно воздушный шар напряжения, которое копилось весь долгий день, наконец лопнул. Тони сидит рядом, опираясь спиной о кресло и по-хозяйски положив руку на его бедро. От тепла его ладони разбегаются мурашки, и Стиву стыдно, но это, возможно, заведёт его куда быстрее, чем Тони предполагает.

Это — и то, что спереди на штанах Тони расплывается мокрое пятно. Из-за него, Стива.

Тони тянется за тумблером и допивает остатки виски. Стив любуется движением его кадыка, изяществом смуглой кисти в белоснежном рукаве рубашки, тонким браслетом на ней, из которого — Стив видел — в мгновение ока может собраться очередная броня.

Стив любит его так, что больно дышать. 

— Технически, — говорит Тони, снова переключая всё своё внимание на Стива, — это было читерство. 

— Почему это? Я же разделся для тебя.

— Но не станцевал.

— Эй! — притворно возмущается Стив, пытаясь подняться, но ладонь с его бедра перемещается на живот, и он замирает, переживая волну накатившего возбуждения. И вот это уже по-настоящему стыдно.

— Хочешь сказать, — хрипло выдавливает он, — что справился бы лучше?

В глазах Тони вспыхивают озорные огоньки, когда он наклоняется к самому уху Стива и шепчет:

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, Стив. Думаешь, я зря во всех своих самолётах устанавливаю пилон?

Они наконец целуются, рука Тони опускается на пах Стива, где всё уже твёрдо и готово для второго раунда. Перед глазами проносятся заманчивые картинки Тони с шестом, и Стив улыбается в очередной поцелуй. 

Неважно, какое столетие за окном, если рядом с тобой — любимый человек.


End file.
